


Pissed

by Shiggy_Chan



Series: Haikyuu!! Except I Make What I Don't Have [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Resolution, Not Beta Read, Not Conclusive, Pre-Relationship, and wont be noticed at all but, but its kinda important symbolism, that probably doesnt make sense, the iwaoi isnt obvious, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiggy_Chan/pseuds/Shiggy_Chan
Summary: Whenever someone is mad during practice they always send Kindaichi into the front lines. Unless it's Mad Dog then they send Iwa and if they can't get Iwa then they send Kindaichi. So what are they supposed to do if Kindaichi's mad?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kinda - Relationship, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, they arent there yet
Series: Haikyuu!! Except I Make What I Don't Have [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078211
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Pissed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikleo145](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikleo145/gifts), [ItsKatfri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKatfri/gifts).



> yall to be completely real with you I didn't expect to finish this let alone in a day. so this 1000% isn't beta read. I didn't even read it over as much as I usually do. I'll fix it later but for now, enjoy this probably mistake-riddled fic that managed to have the highest word count I've ever written. this was six pages in google docs.

It’s not uncommon for someone to come into practice pissed off or get pissed during. It happens often enough that Seijoh has a practiced response. Sacrifice Kindaichi. Sacrificing Kindaichi is a common response to just about anything that happens. They all say that it’s because he just does what he’s asked (especially if Oikawa or Iwaizumi gives orders), but really it’s because they all have a soft spot for the shallot-headed teen. They do have limits though, regarding the properly dubbed “Mad Dog”. Usually, they get Iwaizumi to calm him down, but when Iwa isn’t available they throw Kindaichi into the mix. 

That’s how it is and how it’s always been. So, why can’t they seem to solve the problem this time? Well, that’s because Kindaichi is the angry one. They’ve tried all they could. They asked Kunimi if they knew what was wrong (they didn’t), they sent Iwa to try and talk to them (he was respectfully denied), hell, they sent Oikawa in to bug the problem out of them! The truth of the matter is, something is upsetting Kindaichi and nobody can fix it. Another of the many downsides is that it is completely tanking the morale of the team. He still plays like nothing is plaguing him but off the court, it’s more than obvious. Eventually, Oikawa pulls everyone — sans Kindiachi — aside to brainstorm. 

“Okay we can not let this continue any longer it’s almost been a week and every single one of our advances have been shot down. Something is up with Kindaichi and it’s affecting every one of us,” Oikawa griped, concentrating a little harder on Kunimi. 

“Kunimi are you sure you don’t know? Even an idea of what it could be?” Iwaizumi asked, nicer than Oikawa’s pointed glare. 

“I’ve already told you he won’t talk to me about it. Stop asking,” Kunimi grumbled, less than happy about the fact. 

“Okay, but what do we do to get them to tell us?” Yahaba said. 

“If he won’t tell Kunimi what make’s you think he’ll tell any of us?” Matsukawa huffed. 

“Maybe it’s about Kunimi,” Kyoutani shrugged. 

Everyone looked at them. He hunched his shoulders up to his ears at the attention. 

“Well, it would make sense why he won’t tell them,” he mumbled, angry and embarrassed. 

“No that’s… Kunimi?” Oikawa and everyone else turned their attention on Kunimi.

Kunimi looked down, mulling it over. 

“I don’t think I did anything. Kindaichi doesn’t get this mad for this long easily and certainly not because of me. I can count on one hand the number of times I’ve truly pissed them off”.

“Hm. Maybe you just struck a nerve without realizing?” Hanamaki suggested. 

“I’m pretty sure they know what makes Kindaichi actually mad. They already said it doesn’t happen often.” Matsukawa argued. 

“Yeah, so maybe that’s why they wouldn’t know.”

While the two third-years bickered Kunimi slipped away from his distracted teammates. They quickly left the gym and pulled out their phone to text Kindaichi they were coming over. After receiving the OK (they would’ve shown up even if he said no) they hopped on the bus to avoid anyone who might come looking for them. It was a twenty-minute walk which translated into wasted money for a five-minute bus ride. 

They didn’t bother knocking and just entered, quietly announcing their arrival to the pile of shoes he added to. They dropped their bag at the door knowing they’d forget it otherwise and disappeared down the hall to Kindiachi’s room. It didn’t sound like anyone was home. They knocked before entering if only to make sure he wasn’t jerking it or something else equally embarrassing they didn’t want to deal with. 

“Yo.”

Kindaichi looked up from his textbook and nodded back. 

“What did Oikawa have to say?” he asked in lieu of a greeting. 

“Ah just some shit about not sleeping during practice,” a believable lie, they’d been caught many times. 

Kindaichi laughed. 

“Are you gonna listen?”

“No.”

“Figured. Want me to wake you up next time or will you bite my face off?” Kindaichi snorted and pulled some papers off his bed. 

Kunimi made a noncommittal noise and flopped face-first onto the now-free bed. They might’ve said they were going to nap but they also might not’ve. It didn’t matter. Kindaichi doesn’t care. He wouldn’t have moved the papers otherwise. He only planned to sleep a little before trying to talk to Kindaichi again but they ended up sleeping nearly two hours. They were invited to stay for dinner and after a quick text to their mom, they joined the Kindaichi’s for dinner. After, Kindaichi offered to walk them home. They didn’t live far, so they only had so much time to try and bring up the topic in a way Kindaichi would actually respond. 

“Why won’t you tell me what’s wrong with you.”

Kindaichi was so startled he nearly fell on his ass with how quick he turned to face them. 

“Whu- I- huh?” 

“You’ve been off during practice and everyone is worried about you.”

“O-oh, I, uh, hadn’t noticed.” 

Kunimi gave them a weird look but it was ignored. 

“You hadn’t noticed you’ve been giving off such a vile vibe that even Kyoutani noticed, or you didn’t notice that you’ve been pissed.” 

“I’m not…  _ mad _ ?”

“Are you asking me or telling me,” Kunimi snarked. 

“Telling you?” he tried. 

Kunimi gave Kindaichi a pointed look and he sighed. 

“Look, I’m not mad. I don’t know exactly what I am feeling, but I’m not mad. I’m sorry I made you worry, though.” 

Kunimi huffed. 

“Still, why won’t you tell me what’s up? You’ve never been this closed off before.” 

Kindaichi clenched his jaw but otherwise didn’t answer. They walked in silence for the last few minutes. When they stopped so Kunimi could unlock the door Kindaichi was finally able to speak again. 

“Sorry ‘Nimi. I just don’t know how I can ask for help when I can’t even work out what’s wrong.”

Kunimi paused in trying to jig the lock. 

“Isn’t that what I’m for?” he asked, finally sliding the key home. Kunimi pushed the door open and slipped inside. They pointedly avoided Kindaichi’s gaze until the door was safely shut. Kindaichi heard the lock slide into place but he found himself stuck. He tried to move, but he wanted nothing more than to call Kunimi back. Eventually, though, the sound of his phone ringing shocked them into action. He pulled it out hurriedly, hoping it was Kunimi. It wasn’t. It was his mom, wondering what was taking so long. He didn’t know whether to be upset or relieved. He reassured her he was coming home and Kunimi was safe in their house before finally leaving. He sent one last longing glance at the door but it was still closed and locked. He didn’t know why it would be any different. 

\----

The next day was hell. Their talk had managed to make things worse. Not only was Kindaichi mostly unresponsive off the court, but he also wasn’t concentrating on either. Kunimi felt sort of guilty but they hoped that this would be the final push to get Kindaichi to talk to them. Kindaichi never liked it when personal issues messed with his performance. Everyone made sure Kindaichi knew he was off his game this time as well. Kunimi had texted their captain (who then texted everyone else) that Kindaichi needed to be told when he was messing up because he didn’t know. 

It didn’t take long for Kindaichi’s mistakes to spread and soon nobody was having fun. Kyoutani and Oikawa were getting increasingly more agitated as failure after failure happed. Only Iwaizumi was kept together enough to keep everyone’s head on their shoulders. By the end of the day, everyone was sweaty, sleepy, and pissy. In other words,  _ miserable _ . Kyoutani looked close to homicide and Matsukawa and Hanamaki were whispering quietly to themselves. Yahaba looked like he would explode if someone even looked at him and Watari was doing everything to rush him home. Iwaizumi had a careful hand on the back of Oikawa’s neck as the former glared at Kindaichi. Kunimi wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep but they knew that they had to tell Oikawa what happened. 

As expected, Kyoutani was the first to leave. He slammed his locker a bit harder than necessary and Kunimi could’ve sworn Yahaba bust a blood vessel. Watari was quick to drag him out, only half-dressed. Matsukawa and Hanamaki left a few minutes later. They made sure to give enough time for Watari to either calm Yahaba down or get him away. Kindaichi was next. Kunimi played with the idea of telling them to wait but came to the conclusion that Kindaichi needed to come to them or they wouldn’t get anywhere. So he kept silent until the door slid closed. Might as well get this over with.

“I talked to Kindaichi last night.”

“Holy mother of God Kunimi. Is that what this was all about? You would’ve thought someone died with all the tension here!” Oikawa was -- reasonably -- pissed off. 

“I’m still amazed everyone’s still breathing. Kinda thought Yahaba was going to let Kyoutani have it,” Kunimi mused. 

“You are  _ not  _ allowed to be snarky right now. How did it go? Not well obviously, but did you find anything out?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“Only that he isn’t mad. At this point, I think it’ll be best to leave it and wait for them to approach me. Trying to get more out of them is just going to make them regress further. Which would likely be catastrophic for this team’s emotional integrity.”

Oikawa sighed. 

“Well, if there’s nothing we can do then I guess we just have to try and ignore it. Don’t know if we can last another practice though. Thank God it’s Thursday. I’ll ask Coach if we can take tomorrow off,” Iwaizumi, ever the voice of reason, offered. 

“I’ll come with. He’ll probably agree after seeing us today.”

“Great. Text me the good news when you’re done there,” Kunimi sighed with relief. 

“And if he says no?” Oikawa said with a snide grin.

“Then don’t bug me. You’re annoying enough throughout the day I don’t need anything unnecessary from you out of my obligation,” Kunimi grunted and picked up his back, going to leave. 

Oikawa huffed out a laugh and even Iwaizumi smiled. The familiarity of the insult helped ease the stress of the day. Kunimi shut the door behind them, hearing muffled voices as they left. They shuffled down the path to the front gate, too exhausted to want to move. They expected to go home, take a shower, shovel food in their mouth, and then sleep. Homework would have to wait. What they weren’t expecting, was for Kindaichi to be waiting for the, by the gate. Kindaichi must’ve heard them approaching because he snapped to attention and met Kunimi’s surprise head-on. 

“Hey,” Kindaichi said breathily. 

“Hey.”

“I already texted my mom if you want to stay over. I know you’re tired and my place is closer,” he reached out hopefully. 

“Oh, good because I was crashing there anyway. Your mother loves having me,” Kunimi replied, quickly falling into their very familiar routine. 

Kindaichi smiled, but it was different than usual. Not bad. But different. Kunimi sort of liked it. They walked to Kindaichi’s in silence. Kindaichi was usually talkative even after a rough day but Kunimi was just glad it wasn’t uncomfortable or stifling. They both called their greetings to Kindaichi’s mom when they arrived and kicked off their shoes and dropped their bags. 

“You can shower first. I’ll get you some clothes,” Kindaichi offered. Kunimi nodded and trudged off to the bathroom.

They showered quicker than usual, wanting to eat before passing out in Kindaichi’s bed. Don’t ever say they aren’t petty. They entered Kindaichi’s room with just a towel around their waist and accepted the clothes gratefully. Kindaichi left to shower and closed the door behind him, granting Kunimi some privacy to change. They got dressed quickly, starting to feel the cold seep into their bones. They quickly towel-dried their hair so it was just damp before collapsing on Kindaichi’s bed. They tried not to fall asleep, they really did! Kindaichi’s bed was just so comfortable and they were so tired. 

They didn’t know how long they slept, only that there was an extra plate of food for them on Kindaichi’s desk and he was nowhere to be found. A quick glance at their phone told them that food had been there for more than a couple of hours and Kindaichi was probably asleep on the couch at four in the morning. Kunimi stifled a sigh. Thankfully they were so hungry that the food could’ve been literal gruel and they would’ve eaten it. Kunimi knew they could just go heat it up but they didn’t want to wake up Kindaichi’s mom. After quickly scarfing down the cold but not awful food Kunimi stumbled out of bed and down the hall to deposit the plate in the kitchen. As expected, Kindiachi was drooling all over a pillow on the couch with a blanket hanging off them. 

Kunimi went and shook them mostly awake. They didn’t want to but they weren’t going to just let them sleep there and ruin his back. Especially when they might still have the worst practice of their lives in just a few hours. They led the sleepy Kindaichi back to his room and settled the both of them into bed. It wouldn’t be the first time and if Kunimi had his way it wouldn’t be the last. And Kunimi usually had their way when it came to Kindaichi. He was warm anyway. Kindaichi was fully asleep again before his head even hit the pillow and Kunimi wasn’t much farther behind. 

\----

Kindaichi was brutally woken from the dregs of slumber by a blaring alarm. A rather large lump grumbled and whined in his arms as it tried in vain to silence the noise. Kindaichi had to end up grabbing the phone before they knocked over the lamp. After killing the noise the lump he now realized to be Kunimi stilled once more with no intention of moving for at least an hour. After a bit of unintelligible mumbling, Kindaichi finally managed to pick up that Kunimi wanted them to check their texts from Oikawa. He did just that and was relieved to see that practice was canceled for the day. That meant they could sleep for another hour before they had to get ready for school. 

“Hey, practice is canceled. I’m going to set another alarm an hour from now, okay?”

The Kunimi shaped lump didn’t move or make any noise of acknowledgment. Kindaichi chuckled a bit and set the new alarm. After making sure Kunimi wouldn’t knock anything over when trying to grab their phone again he tucked his arms around Kunimi’s waist before falling back into the holds of blissful unconsciousness. When the second alarm woke them exactly an hour later Kunimi was quick to kill it. They didn’t talk about the cuddling -- they never did -- and got up to get ready. They blinked the sleep out of their eyes as they mindlessly dressed and ate. The walk to school was a bit less quiet. Kindaichi offered to come over on the weekend to play a new game he got. Kunimi said yes, as always, and they slugged through the morning. 

By the time lunch rolled around Kindaichi was much more alive. Kunimi was just as tired as the morning but still happily listened to Kindaichi babble about his day. He was making up for ignoring him and leaving them in the dark. It meant he wasn’t going to talk to Kunimi about whatever the issue was, but he wasn’t going to completely shut them out. Kunimi was glad and told their senpai’s a much less embarrassing version of their feelings. 

Oikawa was openly thrilled at Kindaichi’s apology while Matsukawa and Hanamaki just grinned and teased. Iwaizumi didn’t say anything about it but the way he told off the other three was telling enough of his forgiveness. Kunimi was happy they got their friend back. Iwa was still a bit concerned but ultimately decided that having Kindaichi mostly back to normal was the priority. The rest of the day went by normally. Afternoon practice was also canceled and Kindaichi walked home with them. They kicked their shoes off by the door and dropped their bags. Kunimi’s mom wasn’t home, and they both knew it so they went straight for Kunimi’s room to start up the game. Their homework could wait. 

\----

It was growing dark and after confirming that Kindaichi could stay the night they finally started on the homework. It was mostly silent, both of them only ever speaking up if they had a question. They were half-way done when they were called to dinner. After a brief argument, they agreed to finish it today to make up for not having practice. 

Dinner was, as usual, excellent and Kindaichi made sure everyone knew it. Kunimi scoffed and accused them of sucking up. Kindaichi gasped dramatically and cried about how  _ scandalous  _ the very thought was. Kunimi had laughed and told Kindaichi to stop stealing Oikawa’s role. 

“Oh, yeah? If I’m Oikawa-san then you must be my ‘ _ precious Iwa-chan _ ’,” Kindaichi teased in his best Oikawa impression.

Kunimi’s face scrunched up in distaste at the accuracy before saying, “Shut up, trashykawa”.

Kindaichi’s eyes widened in surprise at how good the impression was before collapsing into giggles. It was contagious. Soon everyone at the table was laughing too hard to eat. When they did finally calm down they all finished dinner with bright eyes and laugh lines. Kunimi and Kindaichi washed and dried the dishes before scrambling back upstairs to finish the last of their work so they could put on a movie to fall asleep to. 

After they were comfortably cuddled up in Kunimi’s bed (they promised themselves showers tomorrow morning) Kunimi finally asked the one question they’d been  avoiding waiting for the perfect opportunity to ask and now that they had Kindaichi trapped, there was no better place. 

“Are you ever going to talk about it?”

He could feel Kindaichi tense for a brief moment before it melted out. 

“I dunno. I don’t really have it fully together myself still, but I do have more of a grasp on it.” 

“Okay. Just know I’m here for when you’re ready.” 

Kindaichi hugged them tighter and grinned stupidly into Kunimi’s hair. 

“Thanks, ‘Nimi.”

Kunimi felt their cheeks color a bit and knocked their head back just enough for Kindaichi to feel it. 

“Shut up and watch the movie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm genuinely disappointed that the only reason I finished this is bc some fuckboy anime guy hallucination told me to. I knew I shouldn't have drunk the piss-sprite. but n e way sorry for that ending. I may or may not bully myself into writing more but enjoy this if u can. 
> 
> the dinner scene was me grasping for a 3000-word count pls ignore it.


End file.
